The present invention relates to quick-release clamps and objects adapted to be gripped thereby. More particular, the present invention relates to a quick-release clamp having gripping means which moves in two directions to securely hold an object without distortion.
Object clamps for a microtome have conventionally been constructed with a rectangular recess to receive the object and a screw to urge the object against one wall of the recess. This system has the disadvantage that repeated clamping of an object or sustained clamping can cause distortion of the object, even when excessive clamping pressure is not applied by the screw. U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,762 illustrates a clamp of this type and object adapted to be clamped therein.
Recently, a modified clamp using a cam instead of a screw for holding an object has been commercialized. This device suffers the same disadvantages as the screw type clamp although insertion of the object and its release from the clamp may be performed more quickly.